endlessreachfandomcom-20200215-history
Lilith
Lilith was one of the very first creatures in existence, the first true Demon and the only true immortal, the first wife of Adam, the Infernal Mother and the first of 'The Scorned'. Also known as The Hart, due to the long Antler like horns she was adorned with upon the first recorded encounters with humans. Lilith although a main figure throughout the Nomed Continuum, she does not appear as a main character until VAC, where upon witnessing and fighting the humans that came to kidnap her, she gains access to the power of the Tree of Knowledge. After she gains access to the power of the tree of knowledge, via the blood of the humans she fed upon, she gains a more human form and her antlers shrink creating a henge-like crown visible beneath her hair. This was called Lilith's fall, eating the Pomme de Sang. Character History Lilith was created by The Creator on the sixth day of creation to act as Adams wife. However when Lilith was spurned, she was cast from the 'Garden of Eden', with her immortality intact, as it was before the eating of the fruit from the 'Tree of Knowledge' However once Adam and Eve were expelled and the Garden was hidden from mortal hands, Lilith returned back to the garden of her birth. As she was still a true immortal blessed by the Creator himself, she was non-reliant on food or other energy sources as she herself possessed an infinite amount of life/vital energy, whose application however could not be fully realised as she lacked the mental acumen which could only be obtained from the Tree of Knowledge. Lilith however at the time of her expulsion from the Garden was pregnant with Adam's child, known only as Lilim. After she gave birth to Lilim, and recognised her ability to give life, Lilith started to spread her immortal energy with some of the strong eternal concepts of the universe, natural and even cultural. So the side effect of Lilith's true immortality was that it was overflowing with undirected energy and eventually it led to Liliths second litter of children, The Seven Great Demonlords. The Great Demon Lords; The Great Demon Lords were Liliths Septuplets, each without a father gaining their life solely from their mother Lilith and their powers via the thoughts of Lilith present during their conception: Lucifer: The Pride of Lilith; The Demon Lord of the Stars and heavenly realm, his domain is that of Light and Gravity. Leviathan: The Envy of Lilith; The Demon Lord of the Seas and the depths, his domain is that of Water and Pressure. Asmodeus: The Lust of Lilith; The Demon Lord of Desire, his domain is that of the minds of men and beasts. Mammon: The Greed of Lilith; The Demon Lord of Avarice; his domain is that of ownership. Belphegor: The Sloth of Lilith; The Demon Lord of Innovation; his domain is that of knowledge and understanding. Beelzebub: The Gluttony of Lilith; The Demon Lord of Excess; His domain is that of growth and propagation. Satan: The Wrath of Lilith; The Demon Lord of the Inferno; His domain is that of the fires and lands of the earth and within. The 7 Great Demonlords, grew up with their mother Lilith and their brother Lilim, for an unquantifiable time. Until Lilith's eight children decided to leave the Garden and explore the human world. Powers and Abilities Lilith being the first true immortal and matriarch of the Demoni bloodline, in her DNA code in tandem with her limitless energy she possesses the potential to replicate any demonic ability she is familiar with.